Rain
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer tries to ease his wife’s melancholy. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 80 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 80 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**Rain**

**(Feb, 2 IV)**

Lothiriel sat in the windowseat of her bedchamber, staring out at the falling rain. It had been like this for days on end, and a sense of melancholy was settling on her that she could not shake. In truth, she could not think of a single reason to be despondent. She had been happily married for nearly two years to a man she loved passionately, their son would soon be a year old and everything in her life should have meant that she was deeply contented, yet she was...not.

A sigh escaped her and she rubbed at her forehead, wondering why she could not shake this gloom and appreciate all her blessings. At length, she rested her head against the cold, damp window and closed her eyes.

She did not notice when someone entered the room, so lost in her emotions was she, and thus she started as someone sat down in front of her. Her eyes blinked open to find her husband smiling tenderly at her, but upon seeing her expression, and the shadow in her eyes, he reached over and stroked her face. "What troubles you, my love?"

In frustration she shrugged, murmuring, "I do not know. I should be happy – there is no excuse not to be – but..."

For several moments, he just gazed pensively at her and she would not meet his eyes, embarrassed by her behavior. Suddenly he leaned forward, swept her up and lifted her into his lap, enveloping her in his embrace. His hand gently stroked her hair in a comforting manner, and she felt compelled to try and explain this to him, though she herself did not understand it.

"Perhaps it is all this rain. In Dol Amroth, it does not rain so much, and then they usually are brief showers. The winters are temperate and I am used to the sun shining virtually all the time," she murmured.

Quietly, he responded reassuringly, "The sun will return to Rohan. It always does."

Both seemed to know that weather was not truly the issue, and further discussion of it would not solve anything, so they lapsed into silence. After a time, Eomer asked, "Would you like to play a game?"

Pulling back slightly to eye him cautiously, she asked, "What kind of game?" Most people did not realize how unexpected Eomer could be, but she was well aware that it was best to be careful about what you agreed to until you were certain you knew what you were getting into.

He grinned teasingly, "A simple game – no hidden surprises, I promise!" Skeptically, she nodded her agreement to the proposal, and then waited for him to explain further.

After a brief moment's thought, he announced, "I am grateful for horses."

Chuckling she replied, "Little wonder there! Why do you mention that?"

"That is the game. Now it is your turn. Tell me something you are grateful for and then we take turns."

Her eyes narrowed in puzzlement and she commented, "A strange game. All right – I am grateful for...sunshine." She looked out the window where the sun could not be seen.

"I am grateful for good friends who stand by and support me in all that I do," Eomer rejoined.

Lothiriel thought for a moment, then said, "I am grateful for the sea, for its beauty and power and wonder."

"I am grateful for Rohan – a good land with good people."

"I am grateful for..." Lothiriel paused, then teasingly finished, "strawberries!"

Eomer gave a laugh, "Not in February, my love. Wait until June and then say that!"

"I am grateful for the most beautiful, loving wife a man could ever hope to have." His lips nuzzled her neck and he caught her earlobe in a gentle tug with his teeth, causing her to giggle.

"I am grateful for a snug roof when it rains and a warm fire on a cold night."

"Aye," Eomer agreed. "I am grateful for a fine son, and hope my beautiful wife indulges me with many more wonderful children." He snugged her closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, she whispered against his lips, "I think you are becoming distracted from our game!"

"Ummmm. Do you mind?" His lips wandered over her face, planting soft kisses at random.

"No, I cannot say that I do!" she laughed. "I am grateful for a husband who cannot bear to see me unhappy, and has the most interesting ways of preventing it." She ran her fingers through his hair and drew him back to her for another kiss.

As they parted again, he murmured, "_I_ am becoming distracted? Apparently I am not the only one!"

"Shut up! It is your turn!" She kissed his nose.

His fingers came up to run lightly over her face and then card through her own tresses. "I am grateful for raven hair and haunting grey eyes, and that I will waken next to them nearly every morning for the rest of my life."

"I am grateful to be that woman with raven hair and grey eyes, and to be fortunate enough to waken by your side," she responded, her voice choking with emotion.

"I love you," he whispered.

"That is not how the game is played," she observed softly.

"Yes, it is. That is how it concludes – every time." He kissed her deeply.

As they drew apart, their foreheads resting against one another, Lothiriel asked, "Eomer? If it is still raining tomorrow, may we play this game again?"

"Every day until both of us are dust, rain or shine."

THE END

5-14-06

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
